scriptsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Léon
Léon est un film franco-américain écrit et réalisé par Luc Besson. Script Restaurant *''Alora ? Como estai Léon ?'' *''Bene.'' *''Bien, bien. Parlons business. Ce type-là se mêle un peu trop des affaires de Maurizio. Tu sais, Maurizio est quelqu'un de raisonnable. Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Mais le gars veut rien savoir. Peut-être que toi il t'écoutera. Il vient en ville tous les jeudis. T'es libre, jeudi ?'' *''Ouais. Je suis libre jeudi.'' to: Hôtel *''Bonjour ! Ça va monsieur Jones ?'' *''Vous me faites ça bien, hein ? Vous avez une demi-heure.'' *''Une heure.'' *''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' *''C'est Tonto. Je suis dans le hall. Y'a un gars qui veut vous parler.'' *''De quoi il a l'air ?'' *''Sérieux.'' *''Dis-lui que je monte.'' *''Le type dit qu'il monte.'' *''Y'a un type qui monte. Un type du genre sérieux.'' *''Mickey, ouvre l'œil. On a de la visite.'' *''Personne tire avant moi, OK ?'' *''Soyez prêts.'' *''Bon arrêtez ! Merde !'' *''Tonto ?'' *''Va dire au chauffeur de nous attendre derrière. Grouille !'' *''Hé il se passe quoi, là ?'' *''T'inquiète pas. Ça roule. T'as qu'à dormir.'' *''Oh merde… Ces fumiers bloquent les deux sorties.'' *''Checkez la terrasse.'' *''Les gars ? Ho-ho ?'' *''J'ai besoin d'aide. On est en train d'essayer de me tuer.'' *''Ne quittez pas monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous passer un inspecteur.'' *''OK, mais faites vite.'' *''Inspecteur Jefferson, j'écoute.'' *''Je vous rappelle.'' *''T'énerve pas. J'ai au moins deux kilos de bolivienne dans la valise. On l'a pas encore coupée. Tu prends le tout, si tu veux.'' *''Fais ce numéro.'' *''On… On dit qu'on se rappelle, OK ? À plus tard.'' *''Allô ?'' *''C'est Maurizio. Tu te souviens de moi ? Alors comme ça t'es de retour ?'' *''Oui… Euh, non, pardon. Juste la journée.'' *''C'est ça. Alors on va dire que c'est ta dernière journée et qu'on reverra plus jamais ta sale gueule en ville, OK ?'' *''OK. Ouais.'' *''Passe-moi notre ami commun.'' *''Il veut vous dire quelque chose.'' *''Allô ?'' *''Assure-toi qu'il a bien compris et laisse-le partir.'' *''T'as bien compris ? Alors dis-le.'' *''J'ai bien compris.'' *''Bien.'' *''de soulagement Nom de Dieu…'' to: Int. Métro to: Int. Magasin *''Le litre de lait comme d'habitude ?'' palier *''Bonsoir.'' *''Pourquoi tu caches ta cigarette ?'' *''C'est plein d'indics dans cette baraque. Je tiens pas à ce que mon père soit au courant. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.'' *''Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?'' *''Je suis tombée de ma bécane.'' *''Hé ! Vous dites rien à mon père pour la cigarette. OK ?'' *''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ?'' *''Je sais pas !'' *''C'est bizarre, ça. Tu perds la mémoire ou quoi ?'' *''Tu vas pas me dire que t'y as pas touché ? Tu l'as coupé, c'est ça ?'' *''Non, sans blague, je te jure, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je fais mon boulot réglo. Vous me donnez la dope, je la garde au frais, j'y touche jamais. Et même si je voulais, je saurais pas la couper.'' *''Attends, t'as pas l'air de comprendre. En juin, on t'a refilé de la dope qui était pure à 100%. Là on est en juillet. On repasse prendre la dope et il en reste que 90% pure, donc forcément, entre le mois de juin et aujourd'hui, y'en a 10% qui ont été taxés.'' *''Je suis pas au courant, moi. Vous m'amenez de la marchandise, je la planque. C'est mon boulot. Moi je planque, c'est tout.'' *''Écoute, j'aimerais pas que t'aies des emmerdes. Mais si tu continues à mentir comme ça, je serai obligé de le déranger. Et j'aime mieux te dire que quand il écoute sa musique, il déteste qu'on l'interrompe.'' *''C'est la vérité, je te jure.'' *''J'espère pour toi. Parce qu'il est très doué pour sentir les arnaques. C'est hallucinant. C'est comme un sixième sens, chez lui. Alors ? Tu changes de musique ou on met la sienne ?'' *''C'est la vérité, je te jure.'' *''Bon…'' *''Stan... Stan.'' *''Excuse-moi. Il dit qu'il a pas coupé la dope.'' *''Ah.'' *''Bien sûr qu'il l'a pas coupée. Rends-moi un service. Trouve-moi qui a fait ça pour demain treize heures. Non. Midi plutôt. C'est mieux.'' *''Malky, attends ! C'est pas moi qui ai coupé votre saloperie, putain ! Malky, on discute. Et puis merde ! Trouvez-le vous-même votre type, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Va faire tes devoirs.'' *''Je les ai déjà fait.'' *''Ah oui ? Alors va aider ta sœur à ranger le bordel. Et arrête de fumer dans les couloirs, putain !'' de Mathilda *''Terminé. Mon tour, maintenant.'' *''Si tu changes de chaîne, je te préviens, je t'en mets une sévère.'' *''Pardon, chéri.'' *''Bonjour, mon bébé.'' *''Ça va, vous deux ?'' *''Chérie, tu baisses la télé, s'il te plaît ? Maman a mal au crâne.'' *''Elle saute toujours mon tour.'' *''Oh non, tout ça pour regarder ses dessins-animés à la con ! Elle ferait mieux de bouger son cul, ça lui ferait pas de mal.'' *''C'est pas moi qui ai des grosses fesses dans cette maison.'' *''Dis donc. Au lieu de te prélasser toute la journée devant la télé, tu pourrais peut-être bouger tes petites fesses et aller faire les courses ?'' *''Tu regretteras ce que t'as dit.'' *''Margie, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.'' *''Ça fait une de plus. Je veux dire, t'en fais souvent, mais en général tu t'en sors plutôt bien, non ?'' *''Ouais. Mais cette fois j'ai été… un peu trop loin.'' *''Oui, bah là aussi tu vas trop loin. Je vais être en retard pour bosser.'' *''Et si tu bossais ici, aujourd'hui ?'' *''Papa ! Papa ! Elle veut me cogner ! Papa !'' *''Qui t'a dit d'entrer ?! Ferme cette porte, merde !'' *''Putain ! Quelqu'un peut répondre ?!'' *''Je suis occupée, merde !'' *''Allô ?'' *''Bonjour, ici Margaret McAllister, directrice de l'école Spencer de Wildwood. Je voudrais parler à monsieur ou madame Lando, s'il vous plaît.'' *''Oui, c'est elle ?'' *''Madame, quand votre mari a inscrit Mathilda dans notre établissement, il nous a dit qu'elle avait des problèmes. Comme vous le savez, nous mettons un point d'honneur à remettre dans le droit chemin des jeunes filles perturbées, mais si elles ne sont pas là, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire. Or, cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Mathilda a quitté l'école sans autorisation. Je sais que votre mari a payé une année d'avance, mais si vous voulez bien vous reporter à la page 20 du règlement, vous constaterez qu'il y est stipulé qu'en cas d'absence prolongée, la famille perd les sommes qu'elle a pu engager. À moins bien sûr d'une excuse valable.'' *''Elle est décédée.'' Palier *''La vie, c'est comme ça tout le temps ou seulement quand on est petit ?'' *''C'est comme ça tout le temps. Garde-le.'' *''Hé ! Je vais chez l'épicier, là. Vous voulez que je vous ramène du lait ? Vous en voulez un litre ou deux ? Deux, c'est bien ça ?'' *''J'ai toujours adoré ces petits moments de calme avant la tempête. Ça me rappelle Beethoven. Écoutez la musique. C'est comme quand on colle son oreille dans l'herbe. On entend un grouillement. On entend les insectes. Tu aimes Beethoven ?'' *''Je peux pas vraiment dire…'' *''Tu vas voir, je vais t'en jouer.'' *''Papa !'' *''Benny, couvre-moi.'' *''Papa ! Papa !'' *''Ah ! Putain !'' *''On avait dit midi. Et il est déjà midi une. Toi, tu n'aimes pas Beethoven. Tu sais pas ce que tu perds. Des ouvertures comme celles-là, ça me donne… une énergie folle. C'est puissant. Mais après les ouvertures, faut être honnête, il a tendance à devenir un petit peu chiant. C'est pour ça que je zappe ! Fouillez l'appartement.'' *''Toi tu dois aimer Mozart, j'en suis sûr. Moi aussi, j'adore. C'est le meilleur. J'ADORE Mozart. Il était autrichien, tu sais ? Mais pour ce genre de boulot, c'est un peu trop léger. C'est pour ça que j'ai opté pour la grosse artillerie.'' *''Cool…'' *''Qu'est-ce que tu branles encore, là ?'' *''Ferme-la un peu, tu veux ? Tu connais que dalle en musique.'' *''Essaie Brahms, c'est excellent. Il est bon, Brahms.'' *''Oh, vas-y, lâche-moi. On n'est pas à l'armée.'' *''Oh tu fais chier, putain !'' *''T'as regardé dans le matelas ?'' *''Non.'' *''Merde…'' *''Wow.'' *''Oh ! Fait chier !'' *''Stan.'' *''T'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Ça, tu vas me le payer !'' *''Stan !'' *''Stan ! Stan ! Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il est mort, arrête.'' *''Il a abimé mon costume.'' *''Oui d'accord. D'accord. Mais il est mort ! Le type est mort, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Calme-toi.'' *''Je suis calme.'' *''Reste-là, OK ?'' *''OK…'' *''Benny ! Benny.'' *''Putain ! Merde ! C'est nous, Stan et Malky. Ça va aller. Benny ! Viens. Viens, on va aller fumer une cigarette. Benny, on sort, maintenant ! Tire pas. Entre. Merde, t'es con ou quoi, Benny ?'' *''Tu vois, tu mets un costard neuf et…'' *''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?'' *''Brigade des stups, madame. Police. Restez pas dans le couloir.'' *''Pourquoi est-ce que vous embêtez cette pauvre famille ?'' *''Je reviens tout de suite, calme-toi.'' *''Je suis calme. Je suis calme.'' *''Pourquoi vous les laissez pas tranquille ?'' *''Il a dit : "Restez pas dans le couloir".'' *''Stan, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres.'' *''Benny ! Fouille la cuisine. On a cinq minutes pour trouver cette putain de dope !'' *''Merde, Willy Blood, regarde. T'avais besoin de tuer un gamin de quatre ans ? Putain, c'est pas vrai !'' *''Je vous en supplie, ouvrez… S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît…'' *''Benny. Y'a trois gamins, ici. Stan a tué la grande. Et Blood le petit. Il manque celle-là. Trouve-la.'' *''Fait chier. Paraît qu'il manque une gamine, maintenant ! Je vais voir si je trouve un concierge dans ce putain d'immeuble.'' *''Yo ! Je l'ai trouvée !'' *''Bingo.'' *''Stan, il l'a trouvée.'' *''J'ai entendu.'' *''Et voilà.'' *''Ça y est, les poulets sont là. Faut se tirer.'' *''Les poulets sont là. Faut se tirer. Tu restes là.'' *''Comment je leur explique ça, moi ? Qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?'' *''Tu leur dis que nous avons fait… notre travail.'' Appartement de Léon *''Comment tu… Comment tu t'appelles ?'' *''Mathilda.'' *''Désolé pour ton père.'' *''S'il avait pas été tué cette fois, un jour ou l'autre, peut-être que c'est moi qui l'aurait fait.'' *''Et ta mère, elle… ?'' *''C'est pas ma mère. Et puis ma sœur, de toute façon, elle pensait qu'à maigrir. Elle doit se trouver très bien, maintenant. Toute façon, c'était pas ma vraie sœur, juste une demi-sœur. Et pas la meilleure moitié, en plus de ça.'' *''Si tu les aimais pas, pourquoi tu pleures ?'' *''Parce qu'ils ont tué mon petit frère. Pourquoi ils l'ont tué, lui ? Il avait que quatre ans. Jamais il se plaignait, il faisait que des câlins. Le soir, il se serrait contre moi et… C'était moi, sa vraie mère. Pas cette espèce de truie !'' *''Hé, dis pas de mal des cochons. Ils valent beaucoup mieux que la plupart des gens.'' *''Ça pue, un cochon…'' *''Pas du tout. Il se trouve justement que… j'en ai un en ce moment dans ma cuisine. Il ne sent pas et… il est très propre.'' *''Dans l'appart, y'a un cochon ?'' *''Si, je t'assure.'' *''Mais j'y suis rentrée, dans ta cuisine. Il n'y avait pas de cochon.'' *''Tiens, bouge pas. Je te l'amène.'' *''Piggy ! Piggy ! Où t'es ? Viens voir, on a de la visite. Ah, t'es là.'' *''Salut Mathilda.'' *''Salut Piggy…'' *''Comment tu vas ?'' *''Aujourd'hui, c'est pas très gai…'' *''Ton nom, c'est quoi ?'' *''Léon.'' *''C'est joli comme nom.'' *''T'as quelqu'un chez qui aller, ici ? De la famille ? Enfin, quelqu'un, quoi… ?'' *''Je vais chercher un autre pack de lait.'' *''Oh la vache…'' *''Non, attends. Tu touches pas à ça, s'il te plaît.'' *''Léon, tu fais quoi comme métier ?'' *''Nettoyeur.'' *''Tu veux dire… t'es tueur ?'' *''Ouais.'' *''Cool.'' Cut *''Et tu nettoies n'importe qui ?'' *''Ni femme ni enfant. C'est la règle.'' *''Combien ça me coûterait d'engager quelqu'un pour descendre les fumiers qui ont tué mon petit frère.'' *''5-6000 chacun.'' *''Wow… Bon, écoute, je te propose un marché. Je travaille pour toi et en échange, tu m'apprends à nettoyer. Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je te laverai ton linge, je rangerai l'appart et je te ferai toutes tes courses. Alors, c'est oui ?'' *''Non. C'est non.'' *''Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je sais même pas où je peux aller.'' *''T'es fatiguée. Tu as eu une dure journée. Tu vas dormir et on verra ça demain. OK ?'' *''T'as été génial avec moi, Léon. C'est pas toujours comme ça, tu sais… Bonne nuit.'' Cut *''Bien dormi ?'' *''Tant mieux, parce qu'après le petit-déj, il faut que tu t'en ailles.'' *''Et je vais où ?'' *''C'est pas mon problème.'' Cut *''Lis ça.'' *''Euh…'' *''Tu sais pas du tout lire ?'' *''J'apprends, mais… J'ai du travail, et… J'ai pris un peu de retard. Qu'est-ce qui est marqué ?'' *''Je me suis décidée à apprendre un métier. Je veux être nettoyeuse.'' *''Tu veux être nettoyeuse ? Tiens. Voilà, c'est un cadeau d'adieu. Vas-y. Va nettoyer. Mais ce sera sans moi. Je travaille seul. Tu comprends, ça ?'' *''Bonnie and Clyde travaillaient à deux, Thelma et Louise travaillaient à deux. Et c'étaient les meilleurs.'' *''Mathilda… Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? J'ai été plutôt sympa avec toi, non ? Je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie hier. Quand t'étais devant ma porte, là.'' *''Ouais. Ben t'en es responsable, maintenant. Si tu m'as sauvé la vie, je pense que tu devais avoir de bonnes raisons. Si tu me vires maintenant, c'est comme si tu m'avais laissée dehors. Comme si tu m'avais laissé crever devant ta porte. Mais tu l'as ouverte. Donc…'' *''Mathilda, euh…'' *''Si tu m'aides pas, je serai morte ce soir. Ça j'en suis sûre. Et je veux pas mourir ce soir.'' *''Mathilda, tu… tu es très jeune et, excuse-moi, mais ce sera trop dur. T'es pas de taille.'' *''Ça te va, ça ?'' Cut *''Mathilda, si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je t'éclate la tête. OK ?'' *''OK.'' *''Je travaille pas comme ça. C'est pas professionnel. Et il y a des règles.'' *''OK.'' *''Et arrête de me répondre OK sans arrêt ! OK ?'' *''OK.'' *''Bien.'' Cut *''Bonsoir.'' *''Vous avez l'intention d'en jouer dans l'hôtel ?'' *''Monsieur… C'est moi qui dois jouer, parce que dans un mois, j'ai une audition au Conservatoire. Alors, je dois travailler.'' *''Oh, d'accord, d'accord. Mais attention, pas après dix heures'' *''Oui oui, c'est promis.'' *''Bon, je vais vous mettre au bout du couloir. Comme ça vous n'embêterez personne. Tenez. Je vais vous demander de remplir les fiches.'' *''Euh… Papa ? Est-ce que je peux le faire, moi ? Tu sais que j'adore remplir les fiches d'hôtel.'' *''Merci papa, je vous les ramène dans cinq minutes.'' *''Vous êtes au dernier, au fond du couloir.'' *''Merci, monsieur !'' *''Vous avez de la chance, elle a l'air précoce. J'ai un fils. Dix-sept ans, il fout rien de toute la journée. Hé ouais...'' *''Je peux laisser ma plante là, le temps de monter mes affaires ?'' *''Je vous en prie.'' Cut *''Salut.'' *''J'ai mis le nom d'une pétasse de ma classe que je peux pas saquer. Si jamais ça se gâte, c'est elle qu'aura les ennuis. Et voilà. J'ai tout rempli. Léon. Je veux que tu m'aides à devenir comme toi. Je veux être forte et intelligente comme toi, Léon.'' *''Mathilda…'' *''Je sais que je suis pas encore assez forte. Mais je peux apprendre la théorie. Les bases… Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Juste la théorie, hein ? J'en ai besoin, Léon. J'ai vraiment besoin de ça.'' *''Ouais, et moi j'ai… J'ai soif.'' *''Bouge pas. Je t'apporte un verre de lait.'' Cut *''Salute.'' *''Salute.'' *''Tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé de sortir ce petit bijou du frigo, j'ai cru que je devenais dur de la feuille. C'est vrai, je me suis dit "Léon est un pro". Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec ça ? C'est pour les débutants.'' *''C'est histoire de garder la forme.'' *''Sûr… Toujours rester au top niveau. C'est comme moi, il faut toujours que sache où sont les choses. Tout le temps. C'est pour ça que je bouge jamais d'ici, sauf pour aller de là à de là. C'est dangereux de changer, Léon, tu sais.'' *''Ouais.'' *''Tiens. Ouvre-la. Vérifie qu'il ne manque rien.'' *''Je te fais confiance.'' *''Une chose a rien à voir avec l'autre. N'oublie jamais ça, Léon.'' *''D'accord.'' Cut *''Le fusil à lunette. C'est la première arme qu'on doit apprendre à utiliser. Parce que c'est la seule qui permet de rester suffisamment loin du client. Plus tu auras l'expérience du boulot, plus tu te rapprocheras du client. Le couteau, par exemple. C'est ce qu'on apprend toujours en dernier. OK ?'' *''OK.'' *''Position.'' *''Non. Il faut toujours attendre la dernière minute pour le retirer, à cause des reflets du soleil. Sinon, tu te fais repérer à un kilomètre. Et… Toujours porter des couleurs discrètes. Jamais plus claires que le sol. OK ?'' *''OK.'' *''Bon… Tu vas essayer. C'est la meilleure façon d'apprendre.'' *''Sur qui je tire ?'' *''Qui tu veux.'' *''Je suis à vous tout de suite, donnez-moi juste cinq minutes. Merci ! Bon, les gars en costume, je veux pas vous voir, OK ? Faut que ça ait l'air naturel.'' *''Ni femme ni enfant, c'est ça ?'' *''C'est ça. Jamais.'' *''Le joggeur jaune et orange.'' *''Allez. Bien le calme. Le quitte pas des yeux. Bien détendue. Observe son mouvement. Imagine que tu coures avec lui, juste à côté. Essaie de sentir son prochain mouvement. Prends une grande respiration et planque-la.'' *''Maintenant.'' *''Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!'' *''On m'a tiré, nom de Dieu !'' *''Regroupez-vous ! Regroupez-vous ! On nous tire dessus !'' *''Ça va, ça va…'' *''Du premier coup. C'est pas mal, hein ?'' *''Mais lâchez-moi, bordel, je vous dis que c'est rien. Ça va !'' *''On peut essayer avec des vraies balles, maintenant ?'' *''Un autre jour. On remballe.'' Cut *''Tu glisses comme ça, OK ? Et après…'' *''Non merci.'' *''On a dit pas de discussion.'' *''Alors, le petit chien Socrate… Petit chien Socrate…'' *''Attends, donne.'' *''Léon, tu trouves pas qu'on travaille trop ? On s'amuse jamais. Si on faisait un jeu ?'' *''Quel genre de jeu, tu veux dire ?'' *''J'en connais un génial. Ça fait réfléchir et c'est excellent pour la mémoire. C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut.'' *''D'accord.'' *''Like a virgin ! Touch like the very first time ! Like a virgin… Alors, alors ? Qui c'est ?'' *''Aucune idée.'' *''OK.'' *''Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, mister President…'' *''Aucune idée.'' *''Eih…'' *''Moustache ?'' *''Non.'' *''I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain ! What a beau…'' *''Jane Kelly ?'' *''Ah ! Good. À toi, maintenant.'' *''OK, Bill Graham.'' *''Euh… Clint Eastwood ? Je sais pas, je donne ma langue.'' *''John Wayne.'' *''Oh, j'ai failli le dire, que c'était John Wayne. Tu l'imites super bien, je te jure. Génial. Monstrueux…'' Cut *''Tu l'aimes, ta plante, hein ?'' *''C'est ma meilleure amie. Toujours de bonne humeur, jamais une question. Puis, elle est comme moi, tu vois ? Jamais de racines.'' *''Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, tu devrais la planter dans un parc, pour qu'elle ait de vraies racines.'' *''Ouais.'' *''Et c'est plutôt moi que tu devrais arroser si tu veux me voir grandir.'' *''T'as raison.'' *''Non, non'' *''Si, si…'' *''Non'' *''Non, haha !'' Cut *''Il faut à peine les faire sauter de la poêle à l'assiette. Faut qu'ils soient vivants, c'est simple. Alors, Léon ? Ça fait un bail. Tu m'as manqué et t'as raté quelques jolis coups, aussi, tu sais.'' *''Je m'entraînais.'' *''Ça, c'est une bonne chose. Mais faut pas en abuser. L'entraînement, ça paie pas autant que le travail.'' *''Tony, euh… Justement, le… Le blé que tu gardes pour moi.'' *''T'as besoin de blé ?'' *''Non, c'est juste pour savoir. C'est que ça fait pas mal de temps que je travaille et j'ai encore rien fait de mon… mon blé. Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être qu'un jour, je devrais… m'en servir.'' *''T'as trouvé une femme ? Léon… Fais extrêmement attention avec les femmes, Léon. Tu te rappelles quand t'es arrivé dans ce pays et que je t'ai trouvé du travail ? T'avais des boutons plein la gueule et les oreilles décollées. Et t'avais déjà des grosses emmerdes à cause d'une femme. Oublie pas ça, Léon.'' *''Il y a des fois, j'aimerais bien oublier. Tu sais, pour mon argent. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… je pourrais peut-être en donner un peu ? À quelqu'un ? Qui en a besoin. Tu sais, qu'il serve un peu à quelque chose.'' *''C'est ton pognon, moi je me contente de le garder. Je suis comme ton banquier. À part que c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une banque, parce que les banques ça se fait braquer tout le temps. Alors que personne ne braque le vieux Tony. Et en plus de ça, avec une banque, t'as toujours des tonnes de papiers à remplir, des conneries de ce genre. Avec le vieux Tony, rien à dire, rien à écrire. C'est tout dans la tête.'' *''Je sais lire et écrire, maintenant, Tony.'' *''C'est bien, ça, Léon. C'est bien, ça. Écoute, ton pognon est ici. Le jour où t'en as besoin, tu n'as qu'à me demander. Tiens, voilà 1 000 dollars.'' *''J'en ai pas besoin.'' *''Allez, prends ça je te dis. Amuse-toi un peu, allez.'' *''Merci.'' *''C'est normal. Bon, maintenant, parlons business. Bon, bouge pas, je vais chercher le dossier. Manolo ! Un verre de lait pour mon ami Léon.'' *''Écoute, Mathilda, dans la rue faut faire attention. C'est dangereux de parler à n'importe qui.'' *''J'hallucine, c'est pas vrai… Tu vas pas me faire tout un fromage parce que je fume une clope en t'attendant ?'' *''Je veux que t'arrêtes de parler comme ça, sans arrêt. Tu ne dois pas parler aux gens comme ça. Je veux que tu parles d'une façon correcte.'' *''OK.'' *''Et je veux que t'arrêtes de fumer. Ça va te tuer, sinon.'' *''OK.'' *''Et celui-là, tu lui parles pas. Il a une sale gueule.'' *''OK.'' *''J'en ai plus que pour cinq minutes. Reste devant le restaurant.'' *''OK.'' Cut *''Léon, je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de toi. C'est la première fois, pour moi, tu sais.'' *''Alors comment tu sais que c'est de l'amour si t'as jamais aimé personne avant ?'' *''Parce que je le sens.'' *''Où ça ?'' *''Là, dans mon ventre. C'est tout chaud. Avant, j'étais nouée, là. Et maintenant, c'est tout tendre.'' *''Bon, écoute, Mathilda. Je suis content que t'aie plus mal au ventre, mais je crois pas que ça prouve quoi que ce soit. J'ai du boulot, je suis en retard et j'aime pas être en retard au boulot.'' *''Alors, ce violon, ça progresse ?'' Cut *''Alors ça va aujourd'hui, mademoiselle ?'' *''J'en ai un peu… marre, des exercices.'' *''Ça doit être dur… En tout cas, vous êtes très discrète. C'est vrai, personne n'est venu se plaindre du bruit.'' *''Ouais. Je mets un tissu sous les cordes. Ça atténue le son.'' *''Ah, suffisait d'y penser.'' *''Tout le monde n'aime pas la musique.'' *''Je sais. Quel métier exerce votre père ?'' *''Il est compositeur.'' *''C'est formidable.'' *''En fait, c'est pas vraiment mon père. C'est mon amant. Je sors, je vais me balader. Bye.'' Cut *''Tu fais quoi ce soir ?'' *''Je t'emmène dîner ? Où tu vas, toi ?'' *''Voir des amis au 47.'' *''Ouais, d'accord.'' *''Nous savons que votre temps est précieux, alors on va essayer de faire aussi vite que possible. Si vous voulez bien nous expliquer point par point comment ça s'est passé exactement.'' *''Le type était là. Il a voulu prendre son arme. Bang ! On l'a abattu.'' *''Et où étaient les enfants ?'' *''J'en sais rien ! Ils auraient dû être à l'école, vous croyez pas ?'' *''Mais dans votre déposition, vous dites avoir pénétré le premier dans l'appartement. Vous n'avez vu aucun enfant ?'' *''La porte a été forcée. Avez-vous suivi la procédure ?'' *''Attendez. Un de mes hommes est mort ici. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez de plus de moi, bordel ?'' *''De la coopération.'' *''J'AI PAS ASSEZ DE TEMPS, MOI, POUR M'OCCUPER DE VOS PETITES CONNERIES ! Vous voulez que je coopère, c'est ça ? Appelez mon service. Bureau 46, 02.'' *''Confisqué. Les enfants, à l'école.'' *''Hé ! Rendez-moi mon ballon.'' *''Benny.'' *''Il est à moi, merde. Vous avez pas le droit ! C'est pas vrai, il est flic, j'y crois pas.'' *''Suivez cette bagnole.'' *''C'est ça, et je mets la siquemu à fond et je prends tous les sens interdits ?'' *''Non ! Tu conduis doucement et en attendant, tu prends ton argent et tu la fermes, OK ?'' Cut *''C'est pour toi. Un cadeau. Tu veux que j'ouvre le paquet ? Je le fais. Elle te plaît ? Je veux dire, la couleur, ça te va ?'' *''Monsieur Malkofer ?'' *''Est-ce que je peux vous dire un mot ?'' Cut *''Mario, on finira ça plus tard. Tu peux retourner au salon, maintenant.'' *''Salut, Léon.'' *''Hé, Leo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Ça y est, t'as tout fini ?'' *''Non. Les cochons, c'est meilleur que les gens, hein ?'' *''Toujours. C'est moi qui t'ai appris ça, tu te souviens ? T'as un problème ?'' *''Non.'' *''Prends une chaise, assieds-toi.'' *''Je réfléchissais. J'ai eu une idée. Si… Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose un jour…'' *''Hé, Léon… Léon, mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es fou ? T'es invulnérable, les balles glissent sur toi. Tu leur fais faire ce que tu veux.'' *''Tony, j'ai repensé à mon argent. Tu te souviens de… la gosse qui… qui est venue l'autre jour ici ?'' *''Oui.'' *''Elle s'appelle… Mathilda. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, j'aimerais que… Que tu lui donnes… mes économies.'' *''Compte sur moi.'' *''Merci.'' *''De rien.'' Cut *''Voilà le déjeuner.'' *''Où tu vas comme ça ?'' *''C'est une commande que je dois livrer au bureau 4602.'' *''Signe ça.'' *''Allez au revoir. Passez un bon week-end, les filles !'' *''Merci !'' *''Salut !'' *''Mmh… Ça sent bon ton truc, là. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Cuisine chinoise… Ou thaï, peut-être bien. Ça y est, je crois que j'y suis. Italienne. Comment tu t'appelles, mon ange ?'' *''Mathilda.'' *''Mathilda… Mathilda… D'abord, tu vas poser ce sac devant toi. Très bien. Ensuite tu vas me dire bien gentiment tout ce que tu sais sur la cuisine italienne. Et surtout comment s'appelle le chef qui a mijoté tout ça pour moi.'' *''C'est pas une commande. C'est moi. Y'a pas de chef. Je travaille pour mon compte.'' *''Alors, c'est une affaire… personnelle, c'est ça ? Et est-ce que je peux savoir quelle crasse j'ai encore fait ?'' *''Vous avez tué mon petit frère.'' *''Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé… Et tu voudrais le rejoindre ?'' *''Non.'' *''Et voilà, c'est toujours comme ça… À chaque fois, c'est ça. C'est au moment où on a peur de la mort qu'on commence à vraiment apprécier la vie. Tu tiens à la vie, mon ange ?'' *''Oui.'' *''Très bien. C'est très bien. Parce que, tu sais, je ne ressens aucun plaisir… à tuer quelqu'un. Sauf si cette personne tient vraiment à la vie.'' *''Stan ! Stan… Putain, je te cherchais là-haut, je me demandais où t'étais passé.'' *''Quoi ? Quoi ? Merde, je suis occupé !'' *''C'est Malky, il s'est fait descendre. Il faisait un deal avec les chinois. Mais c'est pas eux, ils y sont pour rien. Ils m'ont dit qu'un type était entré dans le magasin. Un super pro. Hyper rapide. Il est sorti de nulle part comme un éclair. Boum, il a buté deux chinois direct.'' *''Je suis flic. Fais pas le con.'' *''Ensuite il a braqué son arme sur Malky et il a dit…'' *''Ni femmes ni enfants.'' *''Je crois que c'est une affaire personnelle.'' *''La mort… est capricieuse, aujourd'hui. Blood…tu m'entends ?'' *''Ouais, mais je t'écoute, hein. Calme-toi.'' *''Tu vas me l'amener dans mon bureau.'' *''Très bien. OK.'' *''OK.'' *''Putain, c'est pas vrai…'' Cut *''Léon. Je sais où trouver les types qui ont tué mon petit frère. Leur chef s'appelle Stansfield, bureau 4602 de la brigade des stups. Je vais régler ça toute seule. Je me sentirai plus libre après. Si jamais je le rate, je te laisse 20 000 dollars sur la table. C'est pour un contrat 5 000 par tête. Fais ça pour moi. Je t'aime. Mathilda.'' Cut *''Attendez-moi, ce sera pas long.'' *''Mais c'est que j'ai pas le droit de stationner là, c'est un bâtiment officiel.'' *''Monsieur…'' *''Tu parles, il a fait exactement ce que je lui ai dit…'' *''Un 8 millimètres… Sympa. Encore des balles. Et un autre 8 millimètres. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec tout cet arsenal ?'' *''Elle voulait peut-être prendre d'assaut tout le building.'' *''Oh nom de Dieu… Yo man, pizza.'' *''Fais gaffe. Elle est peut-être empoisonnée.'' *''Non, y'a pas un seul anchois, ça risque pas…'' *''C'est ça que vous appelez pas long ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ça fait au moins dix minutes que je poireaute !'' *''J'ai fait au mieux. Avanti.'' Cut *''Joyeux anniversaire !'' *''J'en veux un gros bout, s'il te plaît !'' *''Manolo, emmène les enfants dans la cuisine.'' *''Venez.'' *''J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ton petit business, Tony. Chaque fois que nous avons fait appel à toi par le passé, je dois dire que… nous n'avons eu qu'à nous en féliciter. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, ça va être… extrêmement pénible pour moi. Alors ne m'en veux pas si je m'emporte. Mon bras droit vient de se faire descendre ici. Dans TON secteur. Et les Chinois m'ont dit que celui qui a fait ça était du genre plutôt… Italien, justement. Alors on a pensé que Tony savait peut-être quelque chose.'' *''Hé…'' *''Attends, c'est pas fini. Là tu vas rire. Quelques heures plus tard, une gamine d'environ douze ans s'est pointée dans mon bureau, armée jusqu'aux dents avec la ferme intention de m'expédier droit à la morgue. Et tu sais qui a débarqué au bureau quelques minutes plus tard, en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Le tueur italien. Le, le… Le même. J'aimerais tant lui parler.'' Cut *''Relax, tout va bien. T'as bien dormi ?'' *''Je dors jamais vraiment. J'ai l'habitude de dormir que d'un œil.'' *''Ah oui c'est vrai. Pour quelqu'un qui fait semblant de dormir, tu ronfles drôlement, en tout cas.'' *''Je ronfle ?'' *''Comme un bébé. Je vais chercher du lait pour le petit-déj. Je reviens tout de suite.'' *''N'oublie surtout pas le code quand tu reviens.'' *''Deux coups, un coup, deux coups. C'est ça ?'' *''Ouais.'' *''Hola señor. Voilà déjà ça, et puis je vais prendre du lait.'' *''À partir de maintenant, tu ne fais plus de bruit. Tu réponds à mes questions par oui ou par non en remuant la tête. Tu as compris ? Est-ce qu'il est seul ? Est-ce qu'il t'attend ? Est-ce que tu as les clés de l'appartement ? Est-ce que vous avez convenu d'un code pour qu'il sache que c'est toi ?'' *''Groupe alpha. En position. Prêt à intervenir.'' *''Faites gaffe.'' *''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' *''Mais bouge, bouge !'' *''Nom de Dieu… Alpha, on a des hommes à terre.'' *''Je vous l'avais dit. Benny, envoie-moi tout le monde.'' *''Comment ça tout le monde ?'' *''J'AI DIT TOUT LE MONDE !'' *''Tiens-moi ça… Euh… Toi, va voir ce qui se passe.'' *''Bouge pas.'' *''Tu vois quelque chose ?'' *''Le gars… Il est là, il a son flingue sur moi.'' *''Bon, per-personne ne bouge.'' *''Lâchez la petite.'' *''Ne t'énerve pas vieux, d'accord ?'' *''Lâchez la petite !'' *''D'accord. Elle arrive. Relâche-la.'' *''Va chercher la hache qui est accrochée au mur. Vas-y. Toi, tu viens avec nous.'' *''Putain, il l'a descendu…'' *''Fils de pute !'' *''Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous ! Fais-moi arrêter cette putain de flotte !'' *''Allez viens.'' *''On a de sérieux problèmes. Envoyez les lynx. Je répète, envoyez les lynx.'' *''Léon, j'ai rien compris. Je les ai pas vu arriver, je te jure. Je revenais de chez l'épicier. Ils ont débarqué, il en venait de partout. Léon…'' *''T'approche pas de la fenêtre.'' *''Léon ? Léon ?'' *''Snipers.'' *''Cette fois on le tient. Vous allez me faire sortir cet enfoiré de son trou.'' *''Léon, comment on va sortir de là ?'' *''Laisse-moi faire, c'est comme si on était dehors.'' *''Allez, allez.'' *''Mais Léon, tu passeras jamais.'' *''Quoi ?'' *''C'est déjà presque trop étroit pour moi.'' *''Pas de discussion, on a dit.'' *''Non ! Je te laisserai pas, Léon !'' *''Écoute-moi…'' *''Je veux pas te laisser !'' *''Écoute-moi.'' *''Je peux pas, Léon !'' *''Écoute-moi, écoute-moi, écoute-moi. À deux on a aucune chance. Mais seul, je m'en sortirai, tu peux me faire confiance. Je me sens en pleine forme. Tu sais, il y a plein d'argent qui m'attend chez Tony. Plein ! On ira le chercher et on partira tous les deux. D'accord ? Allez vas-y !'' *''Non, non… Tu dis ça pour que je m'inquiète pas. Je veux pas te perdre, Léon.'' *''Tu vas pas me perdre. Tu m'as appris à aimer la vie. J'ai envie d'être heureux, de… de dormir dans un vrai lit, d'avoir des racines. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, Mathilda. Jamais. Je t'en prie, sauve-toi, ma belle, sauve-toi. Sauve-toi, laisse-toi glisser. Allez. Allez, calme-toi. On se retrouve chez Tony. Je finis ça et on se retrouve chez Tony dans une heure. Je t'aime Mathilda.'' *''Moi aussi, Léon.'' *''Oh là, oh là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut, bordel ? Je vous ai demandé d'attraper un mec, pas de démolir tout l'immeuble.'' *''Hé ! Y'en a un qui respire encore. Trouvez un médecin. Section 2, vous me recevez ?'' *''On a un blessé. Laissez passer !'' *''Sortez-le par l'escalier !'' *''Dépêchez-vous !'' *''Donnez-leur un coup de main !'' *''Aidez-le !' *''On a deux hommes qui descendent, dont un blessé !'' *''Ça ira ?'' *''Service médical, vite !'' *''Bougez-vous le cul, putain !'' *''Comment ça se passe, là-haut ? Quelle est la situation dans l'appartement ?'' *''On y voit que dalle. Y'a trop de fumée. Laissez-nous le temps.'' *''OK, vous avez cinq minutes.'' *''Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes 200 et vous arrivez pas à serrer un mec avec une gosse ! D'ailleurs où elle est, la gosse ?'' *''Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Enlève ton masque, vite. Laisse-toi faire. Oh, la sacrée plaie… Et l'autre ? L'autre bras.'' *''T'es de la troisième unité ?'' *''Ouais.'' *''C'est bon, ça va. Pose-le. Pose-le. Fais voir celui-là.'' *''Tu restes là. Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.'' *''Je peux remettre mon masque ? Je respire mieux avec.'' *''Ouais, remets-le.'' *''Allez sortez ! Tout le monde dehors ! Dépêchons-nous ! Dehors, dehors, dehors, dehors ! Allez, sortez ! Allez, allez !'' *''Laissez passer, il est blessé.'' *''Reste pas là. Allez, allez, dégage.'' *''Stansfield ?'' *''À ton service.'' *''Ça, c'est de… de la part de… Mathilda.'' *''Chiotte…'' Cut *''Léon m'a demandé de t'aider au cas où il lui arriverait des ennuis. C'est ce qui vient de se passer, d'après ce que je comprends. Il a mis un peu d'argent de côté pour toi. Alors, ce que je peux te suggérer c'est que, étant donné ton âge… c'est que je te garde ce fric pour plus tard quand tu seras plus grande. Comme une banque, à part que les banques, ça se fait tout le temps braquer, alors que personne ne braque le vieux Tony. Mais c'est ton pognon et, de temps en temps, quand t'en as besoin, tu passes. Une fois par mois, je te donnerai ce qu'il te faut pour que tu puisses t'amuser un peu. OK ? Tiens, voilà déjà 100 dollars.'' *''Vous auriez pas un job à la place ?'' *''Un job ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?'' *''Je sais nettoyer ?'' *''Parce que tu te figures que j'aurais du boulot pour une fillette de douze ans, peut-être ? Il s'agirait de descendre de ton nuage, maintenant ! C'est terminé, tu comprends ça ? Léon est mort ! Tu comprends ? Allez… Tu crois que j'ai pas aussi du chagrin, moi ? Mais c'est comme ça. Alors tu oublies tout ça vite fait, Léon et tout le reste. Et tu reprends l'école en vitesse. Capiche ? Allez, ramasse ton pognon et débarrasse-moi le plancher. Et que je ne revois plus ta petite gueule avant le mois prochain. Sinon, quelque chose me dit que je vais devenir franchement désagréable.'' Cut *''Mes parents sont… morts. Un accident de voiture, y'aura un mois bientôt. C'était horrible.'' *''Tu sais, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance toutes les deux au début de l'année quand tu es arrivée, mais… Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas l'habitude de refuser mon aide à une enfant, quelle que soit sa situation et même si elle a fait des bêtises. Je suis toute disposée à t'aider du mieux que je pourrais. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu reprennes ta place dans ta classe. Mais à une condition… c'est que tu arrêtes de me mentir, ma petite Mathilda. Il faut que tu saisisses cette chance et que tu me fasses confiance. Raconte-moi ce qui t'est vraiment arrivé.'' *''OK. Ma famille a été tuée pour une histoire de drogue par des inspecteurs des stups. Je me suis enfuie avec un gars génial. Un vrai tueur. Le meilleur de toute la ville. Il a été descendu ce matin. Si vous m'aidez pas, je serai morte d'ici ce soir.'' *''Vous la connaissez ?'' *''Non.'' *''Non.'' *''Je sais pas d'où elle sort.'' *''Je crois qu'on sera bien ici, Léon.'' Catégorie:1994 Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Drame Catégorie:Films français Catégorie:Luc Besson Catégorie:Scripts achevés